


Crummy Photo

by mixedwithintellect



Series: Saint Nicholas Verse [2]
Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, TFLN - Freeform, Teasing, Texts From Last Night, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedwithintellect/pseuds/mixedwithintellect
Summary: the (short) one where Harry secretly IG-stalked Y/N and forgot to follow her before, and Y/N doesn’t know how to work toaster controls.





	Crummy Photo

> **Harry.** _Y/N_

> * * *

**Why did you post a picture of burnt toast? x.**

_What_

**On Instagram. It looks like charcoal.**

_Is this Harry, Nick’s friend?_

**Yes.**

**Did you not save my number ? x.**

_I have you saved as “XXX my ass” because you use them a lot._

**Wow that’s rude.**

**(xxx).**

_Any more rude than you judging my toast skills?_

**I think it’s a disgrace to call THAT a ‘skill’.**

**It was an atrocity. x.**

**xxx.**

_Nick told me you were nice and you’re just not tbh_

**Nick told you about me?**

_Nick talks about you 95% of the time. The other 5% he’s talking about his love for Gothic architecture._

**He said I was nice ? x.**

_Yeah but I think he’s delusional because you’re a Top Notch Meanie._

**Damn. My cover’s been blown.**

_No chance that we can ever be friends._

**Are you being serious?**

_Totes._

**Nick said you were nice, too. x.**

_Because I am. I’m very VERY nice_

**You made fun of my textual kisses.**

**Xxx.**

_The fact you call them ‘textual kisses’ is enough to be made fun of tbh_

**Says the woman who can’t use a toaster**

_I LIKE MY BREAD CRISPY I DON’T THINK THAT’S A CRIME_

_Wait you aren’t even following my Instagram_

…

_OMG You looked me UP._

…

_I am #blessed. What a day. THE Harry Styles looked me up on Instagram._

**Ahh stop it, you were tagged in Nick’s last pic, that’s how I came across it.**

_Whatever you say XXX My Ass._

**Xxx.**

**I gtg, promo’s starting soon.**

_What are you promo-ing?_

**I’ve got an album out, just doing some interviews.**

_I’m just teasing youuuuuu - I listen to it in my Morning Jam Mix everyday. Woman’s a straight up bop._

**Thank you ! :) xxx.**

_No problemo XXX My Ass._

…

_I’ll talk to you later, keep me posted on my toast skills._

**It can only get better from here haha x.**

* * *

_IG notification:_

> “ **harrystyles**  started following you”


End file.
